Just Deal
by TheNamesMacey
Summary: "Breaking news: Lead guitarist, Karin, from 'Just Deal' had been officially kicked out of the band after the attempted rape of lead singer Sasuke Uchiha." How did i not know this when my god father's the band manager? SasuSaku! Better than it sounds! SORRY TO SAY THAT I CAN'T WRITE THIS ANYMORE AND IT WILL NOT BE CONTINUED.
1. Golden Opertunity!

Just Deal

**Macey: Hey, I know that I probably shouldn't even be thinking about another story until at least one of my others has finished, but since there are only a few chapters left on Dirty Little Secret I though I'd make a start on this. **

**(It's kinda essential that you listen to the songs, because Saku-chii is a guitarist and I can't write it as it sounds so…)**

1. A Golden Opportunity!

Sakura's P.o.v:

"Breaking news: Lead guitarist, Karin, from 'Just Deal' had been officially kicked out of the band after the attempted rape of lead singer Sasuke Uchiha. Auditions are open and the hunt is on for a new guitarist. If you think you have what it takes then go onto their website and register," The news reporter stated in the same monotone as always. I almost fell off of my sofa as I heard the report. "Here is a brief statement for the band manager Kakashi Hatake."

"Ne, Kaka-sensei you're on T.V.!" I yelled to the older man then turned my attention back to the T.V.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm afraid that, due to the recent trauma, only males will be allowed to audition," Kakashi said awkwardly to the woman interviewing him. I sat in utter silence gawking at the T.V. as Kakashi rambled on about details for the auditions, specifications and the actual ability to play the guitar.

"SENSEI!" I yelled again still not moving from my spot on the sofa. Yes, _the_ Kakashi Hatake was my sensei and he also was my guardian while my parents are in deep business issues over in Japan.

A grey haired man appeared in the door way to the living room of his penthouse apartment that was my part time home. He was wearing plain black slacks and a weird purple wife-beater top under a plain white shirt. This is how he looks when he's not out playing manger for the 'Just Deal' gang.

"Yes Sakura dearest?"

"How come you didn't tell me that she-devil had been kicked out of the band!" I asked incredulously, could this man be anymore stupid? "This is an important matter Kakashi, something that you usually tell me about-" He held up his hand to silence me while he removed his ringing i-phone from his back pocket and opened it. I was fuming.

"Yo Sasuke," he said lazily still holding up his hand to me. "I'll be there chill out!"

"Oi don't ignore me!" I yelled throwing a cushion from the sofa at him, which he caught rather skilfully.

"Oh that, uh… that's no-one…no I am not preying on teenage girls…or boys, I swear, scouts honour!" Kakashi defended while fending off all the random crap that I threw at him. Lucky bastard. "Ok, I'll see you there, yep see you later, bye!"

Then he turned back to me and lowered his hand.

"You're going out with them again! You're supposed to be taking care of me, not leaving all alone so that you can go and eat fancy French food with Just Deal!" I screamed going into full tantrum mode, it was a last resort. "You're so mean! I might as well go and live on my own or with mom and dad in Japan! It wouldn't be any different! No-one has time for me anymore!"

I started to kick and scream and complain until my throat was sore and I didn't want to move anymore. It. Hadn't. Worked.

"Kaka-sensei?" I called out to an empty apartment. "KAKASHI!" Nothing. He'd already left!

Kakashi P.o.v: (**A/N: OMG never written in his P.o.v before!**)

"Kakashi you're on time!" Naruto yelled, waving his muscled arms around in a spastic kind of dance. Wonderful. "What happened? Girlfriend kick you out?"

"No!" I said defensively…just because I don't have a girlfriend they think it's funny to make fun of me, honestly, what am I gonna do with them? "I was babysitting and she threw a fit so I got outta there as fast as possible."

"Hn, so that's who it was that I heard on the phone?" Sasuke asked, running a hand through his, as Sakura call it, chicken ass hair.

"Yeah, I take care of her when her parents are outta town," I explained as we sat down at the fancy French restaurant. I guess Sakura does have a point about that actually. "This is why you're not allowed in my apartment. Ever." The four boys just looked at me puzzled. "'Cause she's a girl and she has…uh…girly things…bra's and stuff all over the place."

To my satisfaction all of them turned bright red, apart from Sasuke, emotionless little-

"Shouldn't you be looking after her right now?" Neji asked to change the subject. Yes, yes I should be Neji, but I'm not.

"Well…yes, but she's seventeen, she can take care of herself…I think," I laughed nervously as they all raised their eyebrows simultaneously; they spend way to much time together. As if on cue my i-phone rang the ring tone that Sakura had set for her parents.

"Hello?" I said wiping away a bead of sweat that was running down my cheek, while the boys stared at me intently. "No I'm not at home Mr Haruno…Yes Sakura is Mr Haruno…I'm with Just Deal at the moment Mr Haruno…I'm sure she'll be fine...pass the phone to Tsunade please Jiraiya(**A/n: Tsunade and Jiraiya are Sakura's mom and dad). **"No I'm not mistreating your daughter Tsunade! No, I would never; she's like a daughter to me! Tsunade…Hello? Hello?"

"Well that went well," Shikamaru said stifling a yawn.

"That brat is so dead when I get home!" I grumbled under my breath as the boys conversed between themselves.

Sakura's P.o.v:

"I know right Ino?" I said to the girl on the other end of the line. "He's off frolicking with the Just Deal guys while I'm stuck in his penthouse with no food!" God damn it I was hungry.

"_I'm sure he'll be back soon Saku-chan," _Ino replied just as the door slammed open to reveal a very pissed off looking Kakashi. Sheesh who pissed in his French soup?

"Thank god you're back, I'm hungry!" I yelled tackling him to the floor in a bear hug. Yes, as much as I try to deny it, Kakashi is a lot like an older brother. A lot older. "How was dinner?"

"Fine aside from the angry phone call from your parents," he grumbled as he started to make me fried eggs and chips. I snickered, so that's why he was cranky. Once he had finished cooking we sat down and watched 10 years younger together as we usually did on a Saturday night and then he switched the T.V. off and looked at me seriously. "How would you feel about auditioning for the lead guitarist?"

"What!"

"I'm serious Sakura, you're incredibly talented," Kakashi said smiling slightly. "After all I did teach you."

"B-but I thought it was a male only audition!" I said, praying to god that I wouldn't have to pretend to be a boy.

"It is, but I'm sure they'd be cool with it. I know you wouldn't attempt to rape anyone of them. Besides, this you be your chance to be able to go to fancy restaurants and not be left at home…"

"I'll do it!" I yelled jumping onto the coffee table and throwing a fist into the air. "I'm gonna show them just how good and non rapist like I can be!"


	2. BUT SHE'S A GIRL!

Just Deal

**Macey: Hey, second chapter…**

2. BUT SHE'S A GIRL!

Sakura's P.o.v:

"I don't wanna be here anymore," I muttered to myself as all the guitarists warmed up. "I hate Kaka-sensei, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him."

Picking up my skull shaped plectrum I started to warm up, pace going from slow to fast and then back again, trying to ignore the butterflies filling my gut. I ran my hands along the neck of my PRS singlecut, fingertips brushing along the strings. The movements somewhat calmed my nerves. Around me there were people who could play and people who could kind of play. Then there was me, not being over confident, but the great Kakashi Hatake did teach me.

I tugged the hem of my hell bunny t-shirt and then started to pick a loose thread in my black skinny jeans. That was when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up straight into the eyes of a guy with brown, crazy hair and red tattoo's on his face.

"Hey, isn't this supposed to be a male only audition?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the way my grip tightened on my guitar.

"I'm allowed to be here, Kaka-sensei…uh I mean Kakashi-san said so," I retorted standing up and tiptoeing so that I could see into his eyes. "Got that? No more questions or I'll kick your ass all the way into next week!" He backed off, holding up his hands in surrender. Cha that's what I thought.

Hastily I sat back down as the first person was called on stage…

Sasuke's P.o.v:

I leaned back in my chair as people backstage ran around franticly trying to get everything ready. Beside me The Dobe was bouncing in his seat like an idiot and Kakashi was just smiling smugly underneath that mask of his. What was that about? The other two: Shikamaru was asleep, as usual, and Neji was just staring blankly into space.

Finally a woman holding a clip board gave us the thumbs up and Kakashi read out the first name, "Sai?"

From back stage came a guy who looked a lot like me…to the point where it was kind of unnerving.

"Tell us about yourself Sai," Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Uhm I like to draw and paint…and play guitar?" The look-alike said into the microphone situated at the front of the stage. Then he started to play. I swear that my ears just exploded, and not in a good way.

"Get off the stage," Neji demanded slamming a fist onto the table, like the high maintenance brat he was. "GET OFF THE DAMN STAGE!" Sai didn't wait around any longer, he ran off the stage.

After several long hours of auditions we only had two left. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, I had a killer migraine. Who told these idiots that they could play guitar? Neji looked to be in a worse state than I was. He was muttering something about 'a disgrace to the art of guitar playing…' or something along those lines anyway. I mean even Shikamaru wasn't able to sleep though the noise and Naruto…well he's a Dobe.

"Kiba?" Kakashi said pressing his forehead onto the table, probably craving some aspirin. Not everyone was bad, but the good were still pretty rubbish, I just preyed to god that this punk was good. "Tell us about yourself…or whatever…just play…"

Kiba shrugged and started to play (a/n: look up telephone lady gaga electric guitar cover on youtube). Neji looked up in surprise, Shikamaru lifted his hands from his ears and Naruto started to clap. Kakashi just sat and smirked smugly. I blinked in surprise. The kid was good.

"Thank you Kiba," Kakashi chuckled, "We'll let you know our decision within an hour or so." Kiba nodded once and walked off the other side of the stage. "Alright you can come out now!"

A feminine voice answered back, "Uhm…I don't wanna do this anymore Kaka-sensei!" Kaka-sensei? WTF? Was this guy gay or something?

"C'mon out!" Naruto yelled grinning like a maniac. "You're Kakashi's guitar student aren't you?" There was a silence and then someone was pushed on stage, by the stage hand. That someone was a girl with PINK hair. "YOU'RE A GIRL! SHE'S A GIRL!" Naruto exclaimed pointing at the girl stood on stage holding a PRS singlecut in her hands.

"No shit Sherlock," I said scathingly. "I thought I said no girls Kakashi!" I sent our manager a death glare and he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah well…uh…she's my guitar student and…she's the girl who lives with me part time so I just figured that I'd give it a shot…right Sakura-chan?" Kakashi said smiling at the girl who was stood awkwardly on the stage, she looked ready to run away screaming. Why wasn't she melting and screaming how hot I was?

"Uhm…maybe I should just go," She said, her voice was soft and she gave a small smile before turning and starting to walk back stage.

"No wait! I wanna here her play!" Neji said standing up and returning the glare I sent him. "Sakura come back. I'm willing to hear you out, for Kakashi." Naruto and Shikamaru nodded in agreement and the pink haired girl turned her green chibi eyes to me…

Sakura's P.o.v:

"Hn," Sasuke said, turning his face away. I frowned, but took it as a yes. The other three were sitting forward in their seat's staring at me as I put the guitar strap around my neck and took a deep breath.

(A/n: go onto youtube and search Falling in reverse I'm not a vampire then skip to 2:23 until 2:45 that's Sakura's guitar solo). Closing my eyes I let my fingers flit from string to string, the guitar playing the solo from Just Deal's unreleased song 'I'm Not a Vampire'. I smirked as the sound of it echoed in my ears; I had so totally fucking nailed it!

When there was no applause I opened my eyes to see them all staring at me and I suddenly felt self conscious.

"Uhm…I'm just gonna go now," I stuttered slightly. "Sorry for wasting your time!" I flushed when they still didn't say anything, was I really that bad? I felt like running off the stage crying, but I knew that I would never live it down. Suddenly the blonde one, Naruto, started clapping like an insane seal. Kakashi just smirked smugly and stood up.

"Don't be silly Sakura-chan you wrote that piece of music," Kakashi said much to my horror and seemingly the bands too.

"You wrote that?" the guy with the long hair asked, Neji I think.

"Uhm…I helped?" I said sheepishly. I really didn't love all this attention. How embarrassing. "It was Kaka-sensei really, I just figured out where it would fit and part of it. But yeah Kaka-sensei wrote it give all the credit to him!" I blabbered on while they all came to their senses then Kakashi spoke.

"So, is she in or not?"

"In." –Naruto

"In." –Shikamaru

"In." –Neji

"No." –Sasuke

"WHAT THE HELL TEME!" Naruto yelled so loud that I wanted to cover my ears. "NO WAY CAN YOU TURN HER AWAY! SHE'S WAY BETTER THAN THAT KIBA DUDE! SHE'S EVEN BETTER THAN KARIN!"

"The idiots right for once Sasuke," Shikamaru said stifling a yawn. "The girl has got skills. I somehow think that she's not going to rape you either." He added only causing Sasuke's glare at me to intensify.

"I. Said. No." Sasuke growled. I really, really wanted to rip out his chicken ass hair right now. Really.

"Fine," I hissed, my eyes narrowing in a way that they only did when I was uber pissed off. "Who would want to be in a band with such a conceited, arrogant, cold, gloomy, chicken ass haired bastard anyway!"

Sasuke flinched as I insulted his hair. I raised an eyebrow had I hit a nerve?

"Fine she's in," Sasuke said putting his head in his hands and sighing. Then his words registered. I was in the band! I WAS FREAKING IN THE BAND!

"Wonderful, now what are we going to do about the paparazzi?" Kakashi asked turning to Shikamaru and then to me and said, "What are we going to do about your parents?"

"They'll be fine with it," I shrugged. "They're in Japan anyway, what can they do about it?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And now that you're part of the band the others can finally come round to my place without them finding out about you!" Kakashi cheered. I paled slightly.

"Uhm…not tonight though right?" I asked flushing slightly. "It's just that I um…I have some uhm…clothes lying around that I would rather keep hidden…" I trailed off and the boys looked at me blankly. "MY UNDERWEAR IS LYING AROUND!" I yelled covering my blush with my hands mortified.

"Its ok Sakura-chan," Kakashi said after a few seconds of totally awkward silence. "You can head back first and clean up while we go and explain to the press that we are keeping the identity of out new guitarist a secret until our first concert next month."

I didn't wait for him to change his mind, I just legged it out of the building as fast as possible, avoiding the media as much as I could before climbing into a waiting cab and sputtering frantic directions to Kakashi's apartment bock. Once I was inside I shoved all of my clothes, yes, including my random articles of underwear that were waiting for me to collect from where the maid had left them, into my closet and then I cleaned my room, getting rid of all the pictures of them that I had pinned to my dart board, 'cause that would be awkward.

"Sakura we're here!" Naruto yelled and I bolted out of my room and into the lounge.

"Hi!" I panted; all of the cleaning had really left me tired. "Just…make yourselves comfortable guys. Apart from you chicken ass. You can go and sit on a pin."

Sasuke glared at me as he sat down on the leather sofa in my freaking spot! I glared back and then turned and walked to the fridge to get a can of coke. Then the phone rang. It went to voice mail.

"Sakura…," My eyes widened at the sound of Garaa's voice, "if you're there pick up the phone. I need to talk to you. You've been a very naughty girl Sakura I'll have to punish you-" I let out a faint eep and grabbed the phone.

"Garaa what the hell are you doing!" I hissed into the speaker trying to ignore the wide eyed stares I was getting from the just deal guys, Kakashi was just grinning perversely. "No, I can't meet you! No! Garaa!" I was very aware that I was probably as red as a tomato right now. "I am not doing this on Kaka-sensei's phone Garaa! Eww no! You're my friend and everything but was there any need! I have guests round and you were being all…all…ugh go fuck yourself Garaa! You will never get any from me, stop being a pain!" I ended the call and dropped the phone onto the stand, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

"Oho Garaa-kun was asking you for sex was she Sakura-chan!" Kakashi asked drawing out the word 'sex' making me want to die. "Please, don't let us stop you Sakura go one have fun, but don't forget to be safe!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU OLD PERVERT!" I shrieked as the boys started to blush too. "I am not going any where; Garaa was just messing around to freak me out!" I defended, but it was clear that he didn't believe me. Man was I in for one hell of an evening.

**Macey: Well that was the second chapter…nearly 2000 words…hope you enjoyed! Thanks to all those who have reviewed and all those who are going to review!**


	3. Maybe!

Just Deal

**Macey: Hey this is the next chapter…this story is quite popular and I'm having writers block with the other ones so I chose to update this one first.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>3. Maybe<p>

Sakura's P.o.v:

"So…for our first band meeting I thought we could get to know each other a little better," Kaka-sensei said looking up briefly from his perverted orange book. I groaned inwardly from my spot on the floor.

"That sound's great Kakashi," Naruto said enthusiastically. "But first I'd kill for a beer!"

"Sakura go get the booze," Kakashi grinned finally putting down that obscene book of his. I glared at him before going to the fridge and taking out a six-pack of beer. I took one and dumped the rest on the coffee table in the middle of the room. The boys we at it in seconds and I took the opportunity to steal back my seat from Sasuke. "Right, now that's been taken care of, let's start this session by telling everyone about ourselves. Sakura you can go first, since you're the newest member."

I sighed and took another sip of my beer before answering, "Uhm…I'm Sakura Haruno and uhm…" I paused, thinking of something interesting to say, "I actually really hated you guys until today. I mean now I think you're great, bar you Chicken Ass."

"Really you hate me? Oh no what will I ever do?" Sasuke commented dryly taking a huge gulp of his beer and then shooting me a glare, which I gladly returned.

"Sasuke you next," Kakashi laughed, obviously amused by my anger over the stupid arrogant jerk.

"Hn, I don't like girls with fake hair," he said clearly insulting my hair colour. I growled. Oh. Hell. No. "I also hate girls who make up stupid nicknames for me and I really, really hate girls who play guitar."

Oh that was it.

"Fine," I hissed standing up and slamming my beer down onto the coffee table. "But before you go make false accusations against my hair you should know that it's perfectly natural and I have never dyed it in my entire life and FYI, you only don't like girls who play guitar because of Slutty McBitch-face right? Well I am not a stupid whore who only wants to be in the band to get in your pants! I'm in the band for the music!" I yelled at him, my voice getting louder with every word. Yes, I got my temper from my mother.

Everyone was silent. Sasuke even looked a little taken aback, probably from the huge hit his ego had just taken. No-one and I stress the NO-ONE, insults my hair and gets away with it!

"Ok…Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Kakashi admitted after I had settled myself back into my seat still glaring furiously at a scowling Uchiha. "Uhm…So rehearsal is at 2 pm tomorrow at the usual place see you there!"

The boys took the hint and left quickly to escape from my wrath. Wise, wise move.

"Sakura…" Kakashi said softly. I flopped down into a laying position and crossed my arms. "You two are going to have to get along you know." I looked away from my grey haired god-father and frowned.

"If he wasn't such a bastard then I wouldn't have to yell at him," I said after a few minutes of silence. "He needs to be told that he can't treat me like shit just because of what Karin tried to do! I'm not Karin!"

"I know you're not, but Sasuke sees all girls the same way," he sighed crouching down next to me and ruffling my, so not fake, hair. I pouted and looked at him with big green chibi eyes.

"I'd feel a lot better about this if you made me an omelette with cheese…" I said in my best baby voice, the one he fell for every time. When I was younger I was banned from using that face on him because he used to buy me outrageous things, like $10000 clothing after I told him how 'pweety' they were.

"Don't use the chibi eyes on…me…Was that a cheese omelette?"

See, like putty in my hands!

"Yes please!" I said picking up the remote and flicking through the channels until one caught my eye.

"Breaking news: The band 'Just Deal' have been seen exiting the South Kohona penthouse apartment block where their manager lives. They seemed to be in a hurry and the lead singer Sasuke Uchiha looked angry, has something happened between the band and their manager? Let's go to my correspondent outside the apartment block and find out."

"Thank you youthful one! Good evening it is I Gai reporting from the scene of what seems to be an argument over the bands new lead guitarist! It seems that Sasuke, recently voted hottie of the year, was angry at the choice of the manager and the rest of the band. When I asked they wouldn't say anything other than, 'You'll find out who it is at our next concert', these words were spoken by the youthful Naruto!"

"Thank you Gai," The woman said smiling down the camera. "Also seen by journalists today was a pink haired woman running from the stage where the auditions were being held, I guess that this young woman didn't listen to them when they said it was a male only audition!" I flushed a bright red and changed the channel. Just you wait until the concert!

After eating my cheese omelette I decided to settle down in bed and go to sleep. An annoying buzzing sound coming from my phone totally ruined that for me.

"What do you want Ino I was going to sleep?" I said without even checking the caller ID.

"Hn. Who's Ino?"

I froze, was that…Sasuke?

"Sasuke is that you?" I asked a little stunned. "Look I'm really not in the mood to continue this argument by phone so-"

"I actually ran to apologise," he said. I grinned, oh this must be killing him! "So I'm…Sorry for making fun of your hair. It's actually quite nice."

"Aww thank you Sasuke," I said. "For the sake of the band, maybe we should try to get along?" I suggested. Maybe Kakashi was right, maybe we should just agree to disagree.

"Yeah maybe," he sighed. I could hear the crackle of static through the phone and the sound of fabric moving over fabric.

"Uhm…Is there anything else that you wanted or are you just going to stay on the line?" I asked stifling a yawn. The sound of shuffling and even the sound of a zipper being pulled down came through the phone before he answered.

"Hn. Goodnight."

He hung up.

I sighed and snuggled down in my bed. Maybe I could make this work.

* * *

><p><strong>Macey: FINALLY! OMG! <strong>

**Sasuke: R&R…Hn. **


	4. Practice, Practice, Practice!

Just Deal

**Macey: Sup guys? Next chapter is up! YAY!**

4. Practice, Practice, Practice

Sakura's P.o.v:

"Ne Kaka-sensei?" I asked as we drove through the busy streets of south Kohona. The grey haired man next to me looked up from his book (yes the perverted book of his). "Where are we going? All the practice venues are in South Kohona right? So why are we going into North Kohona?"

"We practice at Naruto's house," Kakashi said bluntly, returning his gaze back to his book. I sighed and settled back in my seat, it was a long trip from the south of Kohona to the north.

By the time we had arrived I was fast asleep. An overly enthusiastic, blond drummer woke me up by choking me to death with a bear hug. Which, thankfully, Neji got me out of when he realised I was turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"Sasuke," I said politely as I entered the practice room. He nodded in acknowledgement before taking a sip of water and straightening his black vest. I sighed; I guess that this would be the best I ever got. When Shikamaru had finally arrived they all started to warm up separately.

Sitting on my amp I ran through some scales before I decided to stop, the others however were still busy: Naruto was practicing a drum roll, Shikamaru was playing ridiculously fast on his bass, Neji was playing chords and finally Sasuke was singing some lyrics from a piece of paper in his hand. Kakashi on the other hand was in the kitchen by the sound of things.

"Hey Sakura why aren't you warming up?" Naruto yelled over his insane drum bashing.

"I'm finished!" I yelled back trying to make myself heard over the loud noise. "How long do you guys take to warm up?" I asked the blond who was now stood attentively at my side.

"Uhm…I don't know…about half an hour?" He said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. I nodded and followed him as he gave me tour of his mansion while the others finished warming up.

When we returned they were all waiting impatiently for us. "Uhm…hey guys…" I said my gaze switching from face to face as they all glared at me. "Maybe we should get this over with then?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru yawned. "You know the tabs for Hit the floor, right?"

"Well yeah," I said while plugging my guitar into the amp and turning it up.

"Good, this is usually our ending song for concerts," Sasuke said from the centre of the stage where the microphone was stood in a stand. I nodded.

(Song: Hit the floor, by Bullet for my valentine. _Singing_. **Screaming (Instrumental pieces, usually Sakura's)**)

**(Guitar Intro: Sakura is doing the tabby bits, Neji is doing the chords)**

Sasuke:_I see you walking home alone,_

_Your face is alive and bright,_

_But you can't see how weak you are_

'_Cause I could end it tonight!_

_It's the feeling you get when you think there's someone behind watching you,_

_I can tell you now that someone is me,_

_And I'm about to make it right!_

Chorus:

_Why do you take it all?_

_Why do I beg for more?_

_I never though that this is how I'd hit the floor!_

_Why do you take it all?_

_Why do I beg for more?_

_I never though that this is how I'd **hit the floor!**_

_I creep up from behind, _

Sasuke started to move towards me, singing as he started to trail his fingers down that back of my neck.

_Touch your neck_

_Move down to your spine,_

_You take a look and breathe so sharp,_

_It's just a matter of time!_

I could feel his breath on my neck as he sang, the words ringing in my head as I played along with Neji, trying to ignore the shiver inducing sound of Sasuke's voice in my ears.

_Don't scream I ask of you,_

_But then you let one out so now its time to go,_

_Come down on you like a tonne of brick,_

_All over so its time to go! _

Chorus:

_Why do you take it all?_

_Why do I beg for more?_

_I never though that this is how I'd hit the floor!_

_Why do you take it all?_

_Why do I beg for more?_

_I never though that this is how I'd hit the floor! **Hit the floor!**_

**(Instrumental!) **Sasuke moved back to centre stage, placing the microphone back on the stand and he decided to stay there, thank god. That guy was distracting.

Chorus:

_Why do you take it all?_

_Why do I beg for more?_

_I never though that this is how I'd hit the floor!_

_Why do you take it all?_

_Why do I beg for more?_

_I never though that this is how I'd **hit the floor!**_

_Take this from me,_

_I don't wanna hate you_

_Take this from me,_

_**I don't wanna hate you~!**_

**(Small outro)**

I unwrapped my hands from my guitar, enjoying the shrill howl of the final notes of the song. Maybe these guys weren't so bad after all.

"Well done Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled throwing his drumsticks into the air and catching them skilfully in his pocket. I bowed and giggled at his childish antics. The others seemed impressed too; I hadn't slipped up once, not even with Sasuke breathing down my neck, literally.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun!" I smiled ruffling my bubble gum coloured locks and then bending down to tie the lack of my sneakers that had come loose as I played. "You're not too shabby yourself!"

"Nah, you're a real pro Sakura," Neji said, a slight quirk at the corners of his mouth told me that he was pleased. "It's an honour to have you in the band."

I blushed and looked down as I mumbled a hasty thanks. Shikamaru also complimented me and I even got the silent nod of approval from Sasuke.

"Let's go out for food to celebrate!" Kakashi said pocketing his orange book and stretching his back until it cracked with a satisfying 'pop'. I leaped up at the mention of food but my hopes were shot down by Sasuke.

"We can't," he said in a monotone. "She can't be seen with us until the concert and we still have the rest of the songs to practice."

I whined at the prospect of another few hours without food. Even a sandwich would be nice, but no, I have to stay and practice until I had blisters on the pads of my fingers and I couldn't play anymore. Then and only then did Sasuke let me stop. I swayed slightly as I took of my guitar and placed it on a stand. I was exhausted and dizzy from lack of food.

"Oh god I don't feel too good," I groaned as I slumped on the couch next to Naruto who was greedily slurping cup ramen.

"Ne Sasuke-Teme, Sakura doesn't look to good! You made her sick you bastard!" Naruto yelled, not helping the major headache that I had gained halfway through the fifth song. I groaned in pain and leant against Naruto, pressing my aching, and normally sized, forehead into his shoulder.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted prodding me in the cheek and then grasping my chin and pulling me away from Naruto. "What up with you Pinky?"

I growled slightly at his nickname for me but answered him none the less, "You made me play for three hours, without food or water and until my fingers got blistered and now I feel like crap. Does that answer your question Chicken Ass?" I said in a sickly sweet tone, glaring straight into Sasuke obsidian eyes.

"Hn," he grunted again and then pulled away and left for the kitchen. I sighed and pressed my head back into Naruto's shoulder. Then I think I fell asleep, because the next thing I remembered was being carried into the limo.

**Macey: Fin! Ok so it was a bit short and rubbish, but who cares?**


	5. An Epic Performance

Just Deal

**Macey: Ok so I'm back! Yes I know you all missed me…well most of you...Anyway: NEW CHAPTER!**

**Ages: Sakura – 19**

**Sasuke - 23**

**Shikamaru – 20**

**Naruto – 22**

**Neji – 25**

**Ino – 19**

**Garaa – 21**

**Hinata – 23**

**Tenten – 22**

5. An Epic Performance!

Sakura's P.o.v:

"Sakura you never have anytime for me anymore!" Ino whined making me hold my cell phone away from my ear and cringe. She was right. I had been spending so much time rehearsing or sleeping that I hadn't spoken to her more than twice in two weeks.

"I know Ino, I'm sorry, but you'll understand…Make sure you watch the Just Deal concert on TV! Kakashi told me to tell you that something big is gonna happen!" I said with fake excitement.

"I was going to watch it anyway," Ino said and I could practically see her eye roll. "As if I would miss seeing Shikamaru Nara! That boy is H-O-T!"

"Yeah well while you go and drool in a corner somewhere, I have someplace I need to be," I said nervously. "The show is starting in half an hour Ino so don't forget!"

"Yeah yeah, bye Saku!" The dial tome sounded and I dropped the phone into my bag with a sigh.

"That went well," Kakashi said from behind me. I jumped and spun around to glare at him angrily. He merely shook his head and called the rest of the band over. "I think its time for Sakura to put on the cloak; as we agreed."

I frowned. They had all decided that they were going to keep my identity secret until the last song where Sasuke was going to introduce and welcome me to the band, as well as remove the cloak. This was the worst part of the night.

I took the cloak and put it on, it reached my just above my combat boots and the hood covered my face completely. Scowling I strapped my guitar on and put tape on my fingers to protect them from blistering…again. Then I turned and marched to my dressing room to get the extra pack of blister plasters.

BAM!

I landed flat on my ass. So did the poor girl I ran into. Before I could even say sorry Naruto was running down the hallway shouting, "Hinata!" at the top of his lungs. After he had pulled the stunned and now blushing girl to her feet he turned to me and said, "Hey man, would you watch where you're going? This girl's the guitarist's cousin!"

"Oi Naruto Baka it's me!" I growled yanking my hood down and glaring at him for calling me a guy. "I am going to kill you!"

"Now…S-s-sakura-chan I'm r-really s-s-s-sorry…" Naruto stuttered using the even more confused girl as a shield. I stopped and smiled brightly at the girl…Hinata?

"Hey Hinata," I grinned holding out my hand. "I'm Sakura Haruno Just Deals new lead guitarist!"

"B-but you're a g-girl?" She said her pale eyes full of confusion. "Oh…I saw you on the news!"

"Yeah, the stupid reporters are in for a shock tonight," I laughed linking my arm with her and walking her to my dressing room, not totally forgetting about Naruto's confusion of my gender. "But keep it quiet okay? We're going to reveal it just before the last song."

We talked for a while in my dressing room and she even helped me put extra plasters on so I wouldn't break my nails. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"So Hinata," I said lazily as we walked back to the stage. "You have a crush on Naruto right?" I asked and Hinata turned a shade of red that would put a fire truck to shame. "Its fine I won't tell anyone about it…I think it's kinda cute."

"Hn," I heard Sasuke grunt from just behind us. "There you are. Put your hood up. We're going on." With that he walked off. Leaving me fuming and Hinata confused once again.

"You'd better go Uchiha-san is quite scary when he's like that!" She said walking faster. I snorted but followed her while tugging my hood up and making sure all my hair was out of sight.

"C'mon Sakura," Neji said, tugging my elbow and giving a small wave to his cousin. We made our way behind the curtain and got in position. Naruto in the centre at the back, Sasuke in the centre at the front, Shikamaru to his right and Neji to Shikamaru's right. I was on Sasuke's left. On my own, which was good because I like to move when I play, but still, it was bad enough that everyone was going to be looking at me and now I had the whole left side to my self!

Kakashi went out to face the crowd; "Well I hope you're all excited to see who we have chosen to be the new guitarist!" The crowd cheered and shouted in reply. "Good! Well then I won't keep you any longer…I give you Just Deal!"

"Hey everyone!" Sasuke yelled into the microphone earning a huge cheer. "Well I guess you all want to know who the new guitarist is , right?"

"YES!"

"Well you're just going to have to wait a little bit longer because we're not telling just yet!" He smirked as the concert hall went silent. "How about we play you some songs first?" The cheering and yelling and screaming of the fans started all over again.

(Song: Falling In Reverse "Im not a vampire". _Singing_. **Screaming (Instrumental pieces, usually Sakura's)**)

**(Intro!) **

_well I'm not a vampire  
>but i feel like one<br>sometimes i sleep all day  
>because i hate the sunlight<br>hands are always shaking  
>bodies always aching<br>in the darkness when i feed_

_well i can lure any woman that i want to in my bed  
>with me <em>(Sasuke gave me a suggestive wink and I raised my eyebrow at him, not that he could see.)_  
>And whisky seems to be my holy water<br>mother's better lock your doors  
>and hide your daughters!<em>

_I'm insane!  
>Well, i can feel it in my bones!<br>Coursing through my veins!  
>When did i become so cold?<em>

_For goodness sake!  
>Where is my self control?<br>If home is where my heart is  
>then my heart has lost all hope!<em>

**(Short Instrumental…) **(I grinned and started to move across the stage, but being careful not to let my hood fall down. I really couldn't wait for my solo!)

_Well i'm not a zombie  
>but i feel like one!<br>Today's not the same, comatose!  
>Chemical change!<em>

_My head is always spinning  
>from this physical condition<br>i have just had enough!  
>I feel like a lady<br>that is pregnant with a baby  
>because i'm always throwing up!<em>

_Hi, my name is Ronnie!  
>I'm an addict!<br>*hi, Ronnie! *  
>daddy should've never raised me on black Sabbath!<em>

_I'm insane!  
>Well, i can feel it in my bones!<br>Coursing through my veins!  
>When did i become so cold?<em>

_For goodness sake!  
>Where is my self control?<br>If home is where my heart is  
>then my heart has lost all hope<em> 

**(Sakura's Epic guitar solo!)**

_God bless all of you now!  
>Cause i'm going straight to hell!<br>And i'm taking you down with me!  
>Cause you know damn well,<em>

_I'm insane!  
>Well, i can feel it in my bones!<br>Coursing through my veins!  
>When did i become so cold?<em>

_I'm insane!  
>Well, i can feel it in my bones!<br>Coursing through my veins!  
>When did i become so cold?<em>

_For goodness sake!  
>Where is my self control?<br>If home is where my heart is  
>then my heart has lost all hope<em>

_All hope_

_All hope…!_

The applause went on for ages and it seemed like the crowd were really enjoying the sound of our music. I grinned and Naruto gave me the thumbs up from across the stage which I returned and then moved closer to Sasuke for our next song.

What seemed like minutes later, when it was really a lot longer Sasuke said, "Alright before we do our closing song of the night I'm going to reveal the identity of our new lead guitarist…So if you wouldn't mind…"

I walked over to him and put my guitar down. My heart was pounding in my ears and the smile was gone off of my face. Sasuke was stood behind me waiting to pull the cloak off of me.

"Are you sure about this?" I whispered to him turning to face him slightly.

"Yes," He answered and then he ripped the cloak off me. I felt like I was naked in front of everyone. The entire place was silent. Sasuke handed me the microphone.

"Uhm…hi?" I said swallowing loudly. "I'm Sakura Haruno and…I'm really glad to be here tonight…Uhm…I just wanna say thank you to all of you for giving me a chance and not throwing things at me…" the crowd laughed. I smiled lightly, "Y'know if Kakashi-sensei, yes Kakashi is the one who taught me to play, hadn't forced me to go to the audition I wouldn't have been here and you would all be stuck with _another_ hot guy! I mean who would want that! I would also like to say hi to Ino if she's watching like I told her to…if not then I look like the biggest idiot ever right now…So yeah…I guess you're stuck with me!" The crowd screamed and whooped at me. I laughed the hardest I had laughed in a long time and a huge rush of adrenaline took over. "So how about that last song?"

(Song: Hit the floor, by Bullet for my valentine. _Singing_. **Screaming (Instrumental pieces, usually Sakura's)**)

**(Guitar Intro: Sakura is doing the tabby bits, Neji is doing the chords)**

Sasuke:_I see you walking home alone,_

_Your face is alive and bright,_

_But you can't see how weak you are_

'_Cause I could end it tonight!_

_It's the feeling you get when you think there's someone behind watching you,_

_I can tell you now that someone is me,_

_And I'm about to make it right!_

Chorus:

_Why do you take it all?_

_Why do I beg for more?_

_I never though that this is how I'd hit the floor!_

_Why do you take it all?_

_Why do I beg for more?_

_I never though that this is how I'd **hit the floor!**_

_I creep up from behind, _

Sasuke started to move towards me, but I quickly stepped out of the way leading him around the stage as he continued to stalk me.

_Touch your neck_

_Move down to your spine,_

_You take a look and breathe so sharp,_

_It's just a matter of time!_

A strong arm wrapped around my waist holding me to a rock hard chest. I could feel Sasuke's breath on my neck and my cheeks were going red from the close contact. Several people wolf whistled and struggled to play and fight my way out of his grasp…did he have to do this to me?

_Don't scream I ask of you,_

_But then you let one out so now its time to go,_

_Come down on you like a tonne of brick,_

_All over so its time to go! _

Chorus:

_Why do you take it all?_

_Why do I beg for more?_

_I never though that this is how I'd hit the floor!_

_Why do you take it all?_

_Why do I beg for more?_

_I never though that this is how I'd hit the floor! **Hit the floor!**_

**(Instrumental!) **Unfortunately he wouldn't let go and he actually ended up pulling me up to the centre of the stage. I growled and elbowed him lightly in the ribs. 

Chorus:

_Why do you take it all?_

_Why do I beg for more?_

_I never though that this is how I'd hit the floor!_

_Why do you take it all?_

_Why do I beg for more?_

_I never though that this is how I'd **hit the floor!**_

_Take this from me,_

_I don't wanna hate you_

_Take this from me,_

_**I don't wanna hate you~!**_

**(Small outro)**

Everyone in the concert hall was hooting a whistling. Sasuke finally let go of me and I quickly returned to the left half of the stage trying to ignore the yells of, "Get in there Sasuke!" or "Go get her you dirty freak!" from the crowd. I let out a yelp when Sasuke dragged me back to centre stage again and then said, "Thank you everybody! Have a goodnight, 'cause I know I will!" he smirked and then picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I probably flashed everyone my underwear because of the tiny skirt I had chosen to wear. I blushed and pounded on his chest for him to let me go as he walked off stage.

He dropped me onto one of the couches in the backstage area and loomed over me. I looked up at him with wide eyes and a blush that rivalled Hinata's. He bent down and I lent back, trying to keep my face as far away from his as possible.

"Aw c'mon Sakura I have a secret to tell you," he said motioning for me to move closer. I sighed and moved closer so that he could whisper whatever insult or smutty comment into my ear. "You did really well out there. I'm actually kinda glad I agreed for you to be in the band."

Then he stood up and left. I was stunned. Did he just…compliment me?

"WELL DONE SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled hugging me tightly and snapping me out of my daze.

"Yeah…thanks…" I muttered and stood up to follow Sasuke. I had lots of questions and I wanted answers now!

**Macey: Hey it's finally done! See Sasuke isn't such a bastard…he can be nice…kinda…**

**Naruto: R&R people! And feel free to mention how awesome I am ;)**

**Macey: Love you all! xxx**


	6. Arguments in Closets!

Just Deal

**Macey: yes I am back with another chapter of the seemingly popular JUST DEAL! **

**Fake crowd: *WHOO***

**Macey: Thank you you're all so beautiful especially all of my reviewers you guys make me cry with happiness TT_TT**

6. Arguments in Closets!

Sakura's P.o.v:

I turned another corner and was met with another unfamiliar corridor. I had no idea where I was going. I had lost sight of Sasuke around ten minutes ago and now I was just wandering around aimlessly.

"Sasuke!" I yelled to the empty hall. I sighed and sat on the floor with my back against the wall, this was really pointless. For another five minutes I sat there, trying to figure out where I had gone wrong. Then I decided to turn around and try to find my way back to the stage, but as I stood up there was a faint rumbling noise and the floor shook slightly. Frowning I took a step forward and peeped round the corner; there, running straight towards me, was a shirtless Sasuke and behind him was a horde of crazy fan girls.

All of a sudden I was grabbed and being pulled along so fast that I thought my legs were about to fall off. At first I though that the fangirls had mistaken me for one of their own, but when I looked at the persons hand on my wrist I found that it was a guys, and only one guy I knew wore blue nail polish. Sasuke. I chanced a look behind us and almost peed myself. The mob of crazed girls was right behind us.

"Sasuke hurry up!" I yelled, but at that exact moment some crazy bitch grabbed hold of my skirt and the fabric just fell to pieces on her hands. So, there I was running around in my panties, while being chased by a gang of screaming girls all trying to rape the guy who was dragging me along with him, all in a days work for a rock star. "Sasuke I swear if you don't hurry up I'm gonna trip you!"

I could see Naruto's dressing room door up ahead and thanked god that it opened inwards. Sasuke however had different plans because he swerved at the last minute and turned down the side corridor and into another smaller room. I could hear the crash as the girls all piled onto Naruto's door and I couldn't help the slight snicker that escaped my lips.

It was really dark in here, but it was probably for the best since I was only in my panties, boots and a t-shirt. I could feel Sasuke breathing on my neck, he was right in front of me; it really was a small closet of some kind. I started to get claustrophobic, maybe the light would be a good idea.

"Uhm Sasuke?" I said quietly.

"Hn?"

"Could you maybe find the light switch?" I asked, feeling like a little kid who's afraid of the dark. Of course I am still quite young, being only 19; Sasuke was 23. Something brushed over my exposed thigh and I let out a small 'eep'.

"I don't remember your skirt being so short," Sasuke muttered still continuing to grope for the light switch.

"It wasn't. One of your crazy fan-bitches tore it off when we were running." I said with a little bit of embarrassment.

"Yeah they get my t-shirt too," he growled. I giggled as the mental image of the girls ripping Sasuke's shirt to pieces and rubbing it on their faces. During my giggling Sasuke found the light switch and the eco-bulbs flickered as they started to work.

It really was a small closet. There was barely enough room for one person in here; two was over the limit, but it wasn't safe to go out yet the animals were still out there. After I had finished looking around the small dreary closet my eyes met Sasuke's pale, well toned, totally drool worthy torso. Here and there he had scratches and lipstick marks, which was actually quite amusing. I started to giggle again.

"Don't laugh!" Sasuke hissed. "You'll attract their attention! Besides they stole your skirt."

That shut me up. I could feel Sasuke's eyes scanning my exposed legs. I blushed and glanced up at him, but he was too busy looking at the exposed skin to notice. To gain his attention I decided to make a joke; "Hey Sasuke did someone have to stitch you into those pants?"

His pants were black leather, skin tight, with silver and black studs on the pockets and on the belt. I had to admit that only he could pull them off without looking gay.

Sasuke glare at me before answering; "No, but I bet you'd love to get in them."

I snorted at his comeback. As if I would want to get in his pants, phsh! "Oh come on! Admit it, you think I'm hot!"

"I think you're self absorbed, egotistical and G-A-Y!" I half-yelled. Was he trying to make a move on me? Was he trying to seduce me?

"I am not gay!"

"I don't believe you," I lied. He was totally straight, but who cares?

"Really?"

"Really!" I growled raising my voice.

Outside someone yelled and Sasuke clamped a hand over my mouth and pressed a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. Footsteps thundered down the hall and finally the fan-bitches were gone. I licked Sasuke's hand and he snatched it away from my mouth. Yes, immature, I know.

"What was that for?" He asked looking completely disgusted.

"You were suffocating me!" I retorted, "Now lets get out of this stuffy closet."

I twisted the door knob. Nothing happened. I tried again. We were stuck!

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled at Sasuke who was trying to get to the back of the closet to give me some space. "Now we're stuck in here and I'm really, really claustrophobic!"

"Oh so this is my fault is it?" Sasuke bit back at me.

"Yes, because if it weren't for you and your dumb-ass good looks then we wouldn't even be here right now!" I yelled kicking the door. Well this was going well; we had only been stuck for five minutes.

"Ha you said I was good looking!" Sasuke yelled, raising his voice.

"No I didn't!" I screamed back; LIES! Yes I did.

"Yes, yes you did!" He shouted louder.

"NO-" I was cut off.

The door swung open. Kakashi stood in the door way.

**Macey: That's all for this chapter! Hope you liked it! No SasuSaku yet, but just be patient ok? I'm sorry its only short and a bit crappy, but it is just a filler chapter. This story seems to be really popular and I wan't to thank everyone who has reviewed! **

**Naruto: R&R PEEPS!**

**Macey: Love you all! xx**


	7. The Talk'

Just Deal

**Macey: Hey guys, I'm back! Yes it's time for another chapter of Just Deal! Thank you all so much for your reviews!**

7. 'The Talk'

_Recap: The door swung open. Kakashi stood in the door way…_

Sakura's P.o.v: … Wait is that Shizune stood behind him? Shizune is the bands stylist, not that she really does much styling, but apparently she's designing our outfits for a t.v. interview or something…Anyway I'm off topic.

"Uh sorry, we'll just go and find another closet…" Shizune said awkwardly over Kakashi's shoulder. Did she think we were…EWW! Wait! Were they going to…EWW! Every situation was disgusting in my mind.

"No!" I yelled and they all looked at me. "No, we were just hiding from Sasuke's fangirls!" I protested, trying to stop the heat rising to my face.

"Why aren't you wearing a skirt, and why is Sasuke shirtless?" Kakashi asked, seeming to finally realise what was happening right in front of him. I blushed and face-palmed, what a perverted idiot. Why my parents left me with him for months at a time I had no idea. Why they even knew him was different story, my father was a pervert too…Luckily I turned out like my mother.

"Nothing happened! We were having an argument…the door was stuck…fangirls tore my skirt off…Sasuke shirtless…Gay…Really tight pants…Oh My God!" I yelled out of humiliation. Sasuke looked at me like I was having a mental breakdown, which, to be fair, I was. I took several deep breaths to compose myself and said, "If you excuse me I'm going to find some pants to wear." I ran down the corridor as fast as I could to my dressing room, where Hinata was waiting patiently.

"W-what happened to you?" She asked, seeing my semi-naked state and my probably horribly red face. I bet I made her blush look minimal in comparison!

"Dumb-assed-son-of-a-bitch-arrogent-little-fucker-chicken-ass-hair-gay-annoying-pole-shoved-up-his-ass-Uchiha," I grumbled to myself as I pulled on a pair of spare black skinny jeans. Hinata looked at me totally bemused.

"W-what h-has U-u-Uchiha-san d-done now?" Hinata stuttered, once I had calmed down and stopped my ranting.

"I don't even want to talk about-"

"SAKURA WHY WERE YOU NAKED IN A CLOSET WITH TEME!" Naruto shouted as he burst through my dressing room door cutting me off, Neji and Shikamaru behind him. Without warning I grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it. NOTHING HAPPENED! Why did god hate me? WHY GOD WHY!

"More importantly, what was Kakashi doing with Shizune?" Sasuke said, scaring the crap outta me. How had he snuck in so quietly? I threw the pillow that I had just screamed into at him, but he avoided it easily. Damn I was gonna have to start throwing more substantial objects!

"Ooooh! Kakashi and Shizune ne? That's almost as scandalous as you and Sakura getting off in the broom closet," Naruto burst into laughter. I had to resist the urge to punch him straight in the face, for Hinata obviously. Sasuke however jumped at him and they started to wrestle on my dressing room couch.

"Put a shirt on for god's sake Sasuke," I yelled, noticing how he was still shirtless and covered in lipstick. Both boys stopped and Sasuke stared at me impassively, before a smirk started to form on his face. I glared.

"You didn't seem to mind before Sa-ku-ra," he said sensually. I couldn't help the blush that exploded on my face. I was surprised I hadn't fainted yet.

"Don't tease me chicken-ass!" I sneered childishly and he also returned the favour. "Anyway, as Naruto was saying…Kakashi and Shizune-"

"What about us?" Kakashi asked as he too walked straight into my dressing room, unannounced. I jumped and threw some random crap at him, but he dodged them too…hmm…I like throwing things don't I?

"N-nothing K-Kakashi-s-san," Hinata stuttered, blushing cutely.

"Well hello, who might you be pretty lady?" Kakashi asked in a strange voice. Was he hitting on her? Oh no he didn't!

"Oh no you don't you old pervert!" I said jumping in front of Hinata in a defensive position. "This is Neji's cousin and I will not let you hit on her!"

Kakashi held up his hands in defeat and sat down on the arm of the couch, mumbling something about how I have my mothers temper and inhuman strength. I relaxed and plopped myself down on the floor. We talked for a while, about Kakashi's and Shizune and I tried to ignore any perverted references to me and Sasuke. By the time we all decided to go home I had quite enjoyed myself.

When I opened the door to Kakashi's apartment, however, Ino was waiting for me. I was greeted so enthusiastically I thought she was going to crush me or something.

"…So yeah that's how it happened," I said, finally finishing my story of how I got into the band. "Ooooh and guess what!"

"What!" Ino asked excitedly.

"Kakashi has a girlfriend!" I yelled. Ino started pouring out a load of questions to Kakashi and I watched in satisfaction as he squirmed under the pressure of Ino's rapid fire questioning.

"Well…I walked in on Sakura and Sasuke in the closet!" Kakashi burst out when he couldn't take it any longer. Ino turned to me, mouth practically on the floor.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" She squealed.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" I yelled back.

"Actually this reminds me, I wanted to have a little chat with Sakura about the birds and the bees," Kakashi mentioned.

"What?" I asked, totally mortified. No way. NO WAY IN HELL!

"You know, about what a mommy and a daddy do when they love each other…"

"I know what he meant Ino!" I said with a huge blush. "There is no way I'm having this conversation with you! It was bad enough when my Dad tried to talk to me about it!"

"Jiraya gave you 'The Talk'?" Kakashi asked chuckling. "I'm surprised you aren't permanently disturbed!"

"Oh trust me I am," I said shuddering as Ino patted my back sympathetically. I, for the most part, had block that experience from my mind. It was the second most disturbing thing ever. The first being when I walked in on my parents going at it…one word…Traumatized!


	8. Interview

**Macey: Howdy! I'm back! Yes, yes I know I was gone a long time, but a lot had happened in that long time. I won't bore you with it now though, because it's time for chapter eight of Just Deal! I can't believe it! I'm at chapter eight already! Well thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you enjoy the next juicy instalment!**

Just Deal

8. Interview

Sakura's P.o.v: I blushed for the seven millionth, four hundredth and sixty eighth- no, ninth time. It was a week since the 'Broom closet incident' and Kakashi's 'Talk' and I still couldn't stop blushing. Next to me, Ino patted my back comfortingly. We were on the way to Naruto's house to prep for our television interview on 'In bed with…'

"Ino, promise me one thing before we go in," I asked, suddenly fearful for my band-mates lives.

"Anything for you Forehead!"

"Don't do anything crazy…" I said, the adding as an after thought, "Or stupid."

"That's two things Sakura! Which will it be, Crazy Ino or Stupid Ino?" Ino mused, stroking her imaginary beard. I glared at her and she held out her pinkie. I locked mine around hers and sighed in relief. Ino never, ever breaks a pinkie swear. The rest of the journey was spent listening to Ino babble about how hot Shikamaru is or how funny Naruto sounds. I occasionally gave my opinion, but I was worried about seeing Sasuke again. After all, he had seen me in my underwear.

"Ooh! Forehead we're here!" Ino yelled into my ear excitedly.

"Oh wonderful."

We climbed out of the limo, into the sun. Naruto's house *cough*MANSION*cough* was big, but Ino's mum was a supermodel and her dad was a fashion designer, so this was nothing compared to her house. Ino was dragging me along, grinning from ear to ear and again babbling away to Kakashi.

The door was locked. Ino burst into a fit of giggles at the thought of ringing the door bell, so I naturally hammered my fist into the door. It took a total of three seconds before Naruto opened the door, half dressed, laughing and bright eyed.

"Ne, Sakura I would appreciate it if you didn't abuse my door," Naruto said, looking at my raised fist. I lowered it and smiled sweetly. "Who's you're friend?"

"Oh, Naruto, this is Ino," I said, rolling my eyes and walking past him into the house, while Ino flirted on the door step. Inside was unusually quiet. I frowned as I walked into the practice room. As soon as I saw what was going on inside, my eyes nearly fell out of my head and I had the urge to be sick. Sasuke, who was leaning against a piano, facing towards it, was actually getting sewn into his leather pants by a slutty, scantily clad woman who looked like she belonged on a street corner. This would be Shizune's assistant, Ami.

I coughed loudly.

"Oh," Shizune said walking around a corner. "Sakura you're here!" At her words Sasuke looked over his shoulder at me. I flipped him off.

"So you're the new lead guitarist?" Ami said in a nasal voice. I had the urge to cover my ears. "Hmm, Karin was more attractive."

When she turned back to Sasuke I flipped her off too.

"Right lets get you ready!" Shizune jittered excitedly as she held up my outfit. It looked good; a red mini-skirt to go over mid-thigh leather shorts and fishnets, a mesh shirt, a black corset covered in sparkly silver skulls and to top it off; studded leather half gloves. I nodded approvingly. Then she started to undress me.

"Woah, Shizune!" I yelled. "Not in front of everyone-!" I started, but it was too late, my shirt was already off. Ami snorted disgustedly, but Sasuke was just staring, and it wasn't at my face.

"Cool, hey guys, Sakura has a tattoo on her boob!" Naruto yelled as he had just walked in. Surprisingly the other boys actually came running into the room. Perverts.

Ino however was not one to sit back and enjoy my embarrassment; she had to add to it. "Yeah and she has her nipples pierced!"

"Ino!" I screamed. She was dead to me.

"What? It's true! I didn't know you weren't telling people!"

"It's not usually something you just go and tell people!" I yelled at her. "It's like me going to your mom and saying, 'Hi Ino's mom. Did you know I had my nipples pierced!?"

Ino laughed. I glared at her. She laughed harder. Bitch.

"Mind if I have a look?" Sasuke asked, smirking. Then he swore because it looked as if Ami may have slipped with the needle.

"Oh so this is Sasuke Uchiha?" Ino said, turning to him and batting her eyelashes, I rolled my eyes. "So, do you have any _interesting _piercings?" I blushed at her boldness. Did she have no shame? Like, at all?

I grabbed the mesh shirt from Shizune and pulled it on. Getting into the corset however was not so easy and Ino decided to help me, by pulling the strings uber tight and saying, "Nice boobs Sakura," in her 'manly' voice.

"Gee thanks!" I replied, in a whiney imitation of her voice. Since everyone else was getting dressed I decided to just go for it, I pulled off my skinny jeans and changed into the leather shorts and fishnet stockings before pulling on the skirt. "There, finished! Hey Ino, how hot do I look?"

"Simply fabulous darling!" she replied in her posh voice. I giggled and hugged her. "Uh Sakura, you're boobs are all up in my grill." I let go and blushed. I had forgotten that my killer spiked platform shoes made me uber tall.

"Sorry."

"S'okay."

"If you ladies are quite finished…making out," Ami said snidely, "I need to get through the door."

"Are we finished making out yet Sakura?"

"I don't think we are Ino," I replied with a grin. Suddenly Ino jumped at me and hugged me, making kiss noise. "Oh Ino! Yes baby! Oh yeah Ino!"

"Oh Sakura…Sakura I love your boobs so much! I just wanna suck on your nipples-"

"Too far." I said pushing her away from me. Ami looked horrified. Shikamaru was looking at Ino, definitely not asleep for once. Naruto looked like he was in heaven and the only thing better would be if we were licking ramen off of each other. Kakashi had averted his eyes. Neji was looking like he was having a hard time keeping his blank expression. Shizune was blinking rapidly. Sasuke was biting his lip and frowning as if less-than-innocent thoughts had sprung to mind.

"Uh…Yeah…Too far." Ino said, blushing. So she does have some shame.

"You know what, I'm just gonna stand over here," I said taking a few steps away. There was an awkward silence. "Ok you guys can stop fantasizing about Ino and I being lesbians." More awkwardness. "Oh my god! We're late!" I yelled looking at the clock.

!"£$%^&*!"£$%^&*!"£$%^&*

Being late for my first interview was good apparently. When the host greeted us she praised us for being 'Fashionably late'…

"And here we are on in bed with… and today we're in bed with popular rock band; Just Deal, ladies and gentlemen!" Insert applause. We walked on, Sasuke was behind me, Naruto in front so I ended up, squished into the middle of the 'bed', which was just a glorified couch. "So, as you can all see and have probably heard on the news, Just Deal has a new member! Welcome Sakura Haruno!" The crowd cheered. I blushed. "So Sakura, tell me, how did you manage to get in? I mean, the auditions were male-only."

"Uh…well, Kakashi, is my god father and he told me to come to the auditions," I said, trying not to stumble over my words.

"Yeah and then she played the guitar solo from our latest song 'I'm not a vampire', which she wrote by the way, she was so amazing and then Sasuke was all 'No girls', but then he finally caved and-" Naruto paused, aware that he was talking too much.

"Yes, thank you Naruto. Anyway, as I was saying Sakura, I understand that you're parents and Tsunade and Jiraya Haruno, is that right?" The host asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

"How do your parents feel about you being in the band?"

"They don't know yet," I replied. "They're in Japan for a while, so I'm living with Kakashi until they get back."

"Right," she said, but it seemed that she had lost interest in me already because she moved on to Sasuke and started blatantly flirting. "So Sasuke tell me about your relationship with your fellow band members."

"We all get a long really well," Sasuke said smirking. I coughed and muttered 'Lies', but the host glossed over it. "We have some really interesting conversations… Like that one this morning about Sakura's nipple piercings."

My jaw dropped. Had he just said that? On live television?

To make matters worse he turned to me and said, "I still want to see those, by the way."

I was on the verge of killing him. I really was. I was mortified. I was mainly angry at Ino for bringing this up in the first place.

"Oh, I see. Say, I'm sure everyone is desperate to know; are you two a couple?" The host asked, only slightly faltering over the nipple subject.

"No!" I said quickly, before Sasuke could say anything. "No, we're not a couple. I wouldn't want to be either."

"Really why is that?"

"Uh…He's just so much older, I mean I'm only nineteen and Sasuke's nearly twenty four. My parents would never allow it!" I said, not lying, but not telling the whole truth either.

"So this image I have of you two is what?" The host asks pointing to a big screen where a picture of Sasuke and I half naked and running around back stage, can be seen. I face-palmed. Hard.

**Macey: Ooh…how is this gonna turn out? Hope you all enjoyed, please review :D **

**All my love! **


	9. Settling Scores

**Macey: Ok Ok so I've been away for while, but I'm back! I think I might be ready to start writing 'Magic Class 101' again, but we'll see :D **

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>9. Settling Scores<p>

Sakura's p.o.v:

I looked down at the floor between my tattered sneakers and gulped nervously. Then I looked up at my parents faces. Oh Crap.

"Sakura Haruno!" My mom began, I flinched. "We had to leave very important business to come and talk to you about this! You want us to pay off a t.v company!?"

"If you hadn't acted so irresponsibly in the first place then you wouldn't need our help!" My dad yelled.

"Please," I begged. "Please! They said they won't put the photo on air if we give them money. Do you really want a picture of me running around in my underwear to be all over the internet?"

My parents were both silent. I looked at them, praying to god that they would see sense. My mom was the first to answer, crossing her arms and flicking a long braid of her blonde hair over her shoulder she said, "How much?"

"Ten-thousand Dollars," I said, "And then an extra twenty-thousand."

My dad sighed and, under my mothers pressuring glare, removed his checkbook from his inside pocket. I beamed at them and threw myself into a massive hug from my mom, while my dad wrote out the check.

"Now about this boy, I hope you're using pro-"

"Oh my god I'm not sleeping with Sasuke!" I yelled at my Dad before he could finish the sentence.

"Whatever you say sweetie," he laughed. I glared at him. He snickered as he handed me two checks. I looked at him puzzled. "One's for that Sasuke boy, maybe he'll take you off my hands."

I punched him in the arm and he winced, muttering about how alike I am to my mother. As much as my Dad annoyed me, I did love him so I gave him a grateful hug. It had been around six weeks since I had last seen them.

"So how was Japan?" I asked.

"It was good, we made good money, until you made us give you it to pay off a television company," my Dad teased. "I'm joking, I was joking!"

"It was great, we're thinking of moving out there for a while," Mom said, ruffling my hair. "You'll be okay here with Kakashi, won't you sweetie?" I sighed an rolled my eyes, they practically lived there anyway.

"Aren't I always?"

"That's my girl," Dad said, then he looked at his watch. "Okay, it was nice seeing you, but we have a flight to catch!"

I waved bye to my parents and waited for them to leave the office block, before I walked out of my Dad's office and to the elevator. Since I was waiting for the elevator to come back up the fifty floors, I checked my phone.

5 messages from Ino.

I smiled and read through them...

_Oi forehead, the television company keeps harassing me! Get your ass down here with the money! _

_..._

_Forehead, I'm serious, if you don't get here soon I will kill someone. Sasuke said that you better get down here because he's not paying your half._

_..._

_Great now Sasu-Gay won't leave me alone, he wan't me to tell you to 'Hurry your sweet ass up' and get down here asap. (his words not mine)_

_..._

_HOW DO YOU DEAL WITH THIS JERK? UHG I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! HURRY UP BEFORE YOUR BAND NEEDS A NEW SINGER!_

_..._

_You have five minutes and then I will kill Sasu-gay and come and find you. _

Laughing, I get in the elevator and pushed the down button. I text back:

_Pig, calm down. I'm on my way, Mom and Dad gave me the money and then a bit more. Fill you in on all the details later. Oh and by all means kill Sasuke, and tell him that he will never get my 'sweet ass' :P _

By the time the elevator got to the bottom floor, I had already scrolled through my facebook and gotten bored. I waved to the secretary as I passed. Outside there was a cab waiting. I rolled my eyes, looked like Ino was serious about coming to get me. I opened the door and threw myself into the back.

"Alright Ino you win," I said. To my surprise, it wasn't Ino who was sat next to me. It was a certain Red headed guy. "Garra?"

"Long time no see," he said, his green, liner rimmed eyes shining. "Where to?"

"Kaka-sensai's appartment, please. I have a score to settle with a tv company."

Garra raised his eyebrow but said nothing as he motioned for the cabby to drive. I sighed and sat back.

"So you joined Just deal?" Garra asked. "Not surprising really, though I did expect you to at least drop me a text once in a while. I feel rather left out, big-mouth-blonde gets to hang out with the band."

I felt guilty.

"I know I'm sorry, I've just been really busy with all the interviews and Ino was at Kakashi's appartment and...oh, do you want to come in and meet the others?" I asked, noticing that we were parked out side of Kakashi's appartment block. Garra shrugged and I grinned, pulling him by the wrist out of the taxi, only pausing to pay the cab driver. Iwould be nice to have all of my friends, and Sasuke, together.

I pushed Garra into the elevator and punched in the buttons required to get us to the penthouse. Now the long wait tp get to the top...well the ten second wait to get to the top.

"Heh, I missed you," Garra said casually. I blushed and turned away. Garra had always been my best friend, but I also used to have the biggest crush on him through out my younger teenage years and even now I can't help but admire his good looks.

"Yeah, I missed you too man," I said, in my best 'bro' voice. Garra snickered and stepped up to the door as it opened. Together we walked through the front door and into Kakashi's open plan appartment. "Hey guys!" I yelled in greeting, then I shut the hell up because the t.v company chairman was sat in the leather arm chair, looking in everyway the bad guy. "Uh, here I have the money."

"Thank you Miss Haruno," The chairman said as he tucked the check into his breast pocket.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, practically throwing him out of the door. "Okay guys, now that's taken care of I would like to introduce you to Garra-kun!"

**Macey: Okay I know that wasn't very good, but hopefully the next one would get better!**

**R&R! Love you all! Thank you for all of your support!**


	10. Weirdness

**Macey: Okay so this is the next chapter, hope you enjoy :D **

* * *

><p><strong>10. Weirdness<strong>

Sakura's p.o.v: "Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru," I pointed each one of them out.

"I know who they are Sakura," Garra rolled his eyes and sat on the couch next to Naruto. I smiled and sat in the leather armchair. "Hey, I'm Garra, Sakura's friend." Naruto grinned and introduced himself, loudly, back.

It was nice for all of my friends to be getting along, even Ino and Shikamaru were sat by the window looking at clouds and talking, it was probably the longest I had ever seen him with his eyes open. As I looked around the room I saw Hinata talking quietly to her cousin, Neji, as he played on call of duty, Naruto and Garra were discussing bands, Shikamaru was with Ino, and Sasuke was getting a beer from the fridge.

Skipping over to him I also got a beer from the fridge and opened it on the marble top of Kakashi's kitchen unit. Sasuke watched me as I did so and then he spoke, "Hn, whose your friend?"

"That's Garra-kun, we've know each other for years," I explained with a smile, Sasuke glared at Garra across the room..."Are you...are you jealous?" I asked, with disbelief.

"Tch as if pinky," Sasuke said, now glaring at me. I grinned and poked his arm. He glared at me even harder, so I poked his arm again. He jerked back. Well this was a fun game I had just discovered; I poke him again. "Stop it Sakura." I poked him. Again. "I said stop it!" Laughing I poked him over and over while he became more and more agitated. Soon Sasuke's yelling and my insane laughter attracted the attention of the others.

"I didn't realise you two were together," Garra said, with a quirk of his lips. Then I realised that we were in a somewhat compromising position we were in. I had backed Sasuke into corner of the kitchen and somehow I had ended up pressed up against him on my tip-toes while poking him in the face. I blushed and stepped back.

"We're not together," I retorted. Ino laughed and I looked at her sharply, "What are you laughing at Pig?"

"Nothing, nothing...you sure do act rather...uh...sexually around each other," Ino commented making me blush deepen, sexual my ass! "Did you show him your nipple piercing in the end?" I blushed worse than Hinata. Why did she have to keep talking about my god damn piercings? To make matters worse Sasuke answered her, "No, not yet...Thank you for reminding me though."

I put my hands over my face, ran into my room and slammed the door. I threw myself on my bed and screamed into a pillow in embarrassment. How could they do that to me? They are all evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL! I couldn't even bring myself to leave my room for the next three hours though I heard them all laughing and the sounds of guitar hero, I didn't even go out when Garra left. The embarrassment was still fresh in my mind. To take my mind off it I got in the shower and washed my hair. When had done that I dried it, straightened it and sorted it into it's usual scene/emo style. Then I got changed from my earlier outfit (leggins, skirt and a black blouse) into my favorite pair of pink and black plaid skinny jeans, black and pink arm warmers, a black t-shirt with '99% Devil' written across the chest and a black hoodie. Sighing I looked at myself in the mirror and picked up my guitar from its stand. Running my fingers along the strings I smiled and began to play... (**a/n: good girls bad guys video 3:35 to 4:01**).

"Whoa! That was amazing!" I turned around to see the entire group gathered at my door, I hadn't even realised that they were there.

"Uh thanks," I said, "I've been working on it for a while."

Then Sasuke shocked me; "Can we use that in a song that I wrote?"

"You wan't to use it in a song?" I asked excited, but wary that he was tricking me. He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Oh my god yes!"

"WE'RE MAKING A VIDEO!" Kakashi yelled running into the room. He had spent the past few hours in a meeting with our record company. "We're making a video!"

I stood up and jumped up and down with Ino as we danced in circles and sang/shouted, "We're making a video!" over and over and over.

"What song are we doing Kakashi?" Neji asked, Ino stopped jumping to look at him. I forgot that she hadn't really heard him speak yet. Feeling like an idiot I stopped jumping too.

"Well I know Sasuke has been working on a song, which I really like, why don't we do that?" Kakashi asked.

"We haven't heard it yet..."

Oh my god. OH MY GOD!

I had just heard Sasuke sing his song.

Oh my god.

Hinata fainted, I couldn't stop blushing and Ino was drooling all over the sick, perverted guy. No surprise, all of the guys loved it. I flared my nostrils at the though of doing a video to this...I had a bad bad feeling about it. The was Sasuke kept smirking at me as he sang gave me an even worse feeling. I shuddered and tried to ignore the suggestive flirting Ino was participating in with Sasuke. I focused myself on waking poor Hinata up. Actually I was so focused that I didn't hear Sasuke sneaking up behind me until he hand picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"We have some work to do," he said, as he walked towards my bedroom.

"Sasuke you pervert!" I yelled. "Put me down!"

"I mean we have work to do on the song...but I like how your dirty mind works Sa-ku-ra."

"I don't have a dirty mind, I have a sexy imagination!" I retorted and then wished I hadn't just said that.

"Okay then imagine you and me, no clothes, fucking violently to the song that I just wrote," he said. I blushed a vibrant red.

"You're disgusting!" I yelled. "Ino save me!"

The door to my room slammed shut and I was stuck inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Macey: Hope you all enjoyed!<strong>

**Sasuke: R&R you sexy people!**

**Macey: Much love! xxxx**


	11. Drunken events part 1

**Macey: So I've stripped this story back to before the smut began because I thought it was taking over the plot. It's not gonna stay at T rated. Sorry guys. **

* * *

><p>11. The Next Big Thing<p>

Sakura's p.o.v: So Sasuke's song had become our band's new biggest hit and was taking the chart by storm. I hated to admit that it was catchy and I found myself singing it under my breath as I walked around Kakashi's penthouse.

"_So why do good girls like bad guys?_  
><em>I had this question for a real long time<em>  
><em>I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see<em>  
><em>So why do good girls fall in love with me?<em>

_Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh_

_You've got pep in your step_  
><em>You live your life with no regret<em>  
><em>How you look when you are wet<em>  
><em>Is something I cannot forget<em>  
><em>I just wanna kiss your lips<em>  
><em>The ones between your hips<em>  
><em>If I cashed in all my chips on you<em>  
><em>Then baby, I'd be rich<em>

_So come on!_  
><em>Sexy, please text me<em>  
><em>I'm ready for you<em>  
><em>So come on!<em>  
><em>Waiting, I'm begging<em>  
><em>So please get here soon<em>

_So why do good girls like bad guys?_  
><em>I had this question for a real long time<em>  
><em>I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see<em>  
><em>So why do good girls fall in love with me?<em>

_Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh_

_Ooh la la, what lovely curves_  
><em>Baby I get off by getting you off first (ah!)<em>  
><em>Sorry girl if this is quick<em>  
><em>So please just take it in the ass, and suck my dick<em>

_So come on!_  
><em>Sexy, please text me<em>  
><em>I'm ready for you<em>  
><em>So come on!<em>  
><em>Waiting, I'm begging<em>  
><em>So please get here soon<em>

_So why do good girls like bad guys?-__"_

_"_Sakura what are you doing?" Ino asked when she walked in to find me singing the song loudly and boisterously while I danced around the apartment. Her arms full of shopping bags and behind her I could make out the familiar figures of Shikamaru and Naruto buried under yet more bags.

"Uhm...nothing," I replied quickly, if she found out that I actually liked that song she would probably tell Sasuke and I would be bullied mercilessly. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked, mostly to change the subject, but also because I had no idea that she would be stopping by today.

"Well I was out shopping and I ran into Shika-kun and Naruto-kun and they so kindly offered to carry my bags," Ino explained as she walked further into the apartment. Shikamaru and Naruto followed, looking like they were about to fall over. I reached out and took several bags from each of them. "Then we found Kakashi in the lingerie store and he told up that we should all come over here! Neji, Hinata and Sasuke should be coming soon."

I nodded, fair enough. Though I still didn't understand why Ino had bought so much stuff. Peeking into the bags I was holding I found them to be chock full of shoes, purses, bags, scarves, underwear, dresses ect...

"Ino do you really need all of this stuff?" I sighed. My best friend had a serious shopping addiction and her spending habit was so out of control I was surprised that she hadn't caused her parents to go bankrupt yet. Naruto shot me a terrified look; he had clearly asked that question while they were still in the shop. Big Mistake.

Ino looked at me, her big china blue eyes wide and sparkly, "But it was all so pretty!" she sighed dreamily. "Besides, it's not all for me...I got you some stuff too!" Okay, now I was worried. "Look!"

Without warning my blonde best friend had thrown five full bags in my direction I caught one, three of them fell short and hit the floor and the other hit me in the face (though luckily it was the smallest one. Smiling I raked through them, it was all pretty classy stuff - designer bags and shoes, a few cocktail dresses, a cute nightdress - until I got to the last bag. The bag that hit me in the face.

"Uhm Ino? What is this?" I asked, pulling out the offending item of clothing. It was a lingerie set; pink and black lace, half corset style bra and the skimpiest thong you have ever seen. "Seriously? You could floss with this!"

Naruto ans Shikamaru turned red at my words and averted their eyes as I waved it around in the air in front of Ino's face. What was she thinking? Ino started laughing and a cold sense of dread filled me. I turned around slowly, praying that he wasn't there. He was there. Sasuke Uchiha, in all his rock star-smirking-chicken-ass-haired glory, was leaning against the door jamb smirking. Blushing I quickly hid the underwear behind my back and coughed awkwardly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and shook his head before going to the kitchen to get a beer. Meanwhile I hurried to put all of Ino's shopping in my room and out of the way.

When I returned I found Sasuke sprawled over **_my_ **sofa, his long legs taking over my spot. Glaring at him I lowered myself into the same chair as Ino and we squished ourselves together. It was unusually quiet, no one was speaking, which was unusual considering Naruto was in the room. I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Not that I was going to mention it. Fuck no, that would be way too awkward for me to handle. I sat back in the chair and let Ino fiddle with strands of my hair.

After ten more minutes of awkward silence, Neji and Hinata arrived and we were sat in silence once more. None of us really knew why they were all here; I had been having a perfectly relaxing day until they all showed up under Kakashi's out of the blue orders. And of course, like every other time, Kakashi was late. Sighing in frustration I practically threw myself out of the chair and dramatically onto the floor. Swiping Sasuke's beer off of the floor and taking a gulp of it and setting it back next to me.

"Ugh I'm so bored!" I complained, finally breaking the silence. Sasuke peered over the edge of the sofa at me and held his hand out for his beer. Narrowing my eyes I handed it to him. To my surprise he grabbed hold of my wrist, took the beer in one hand and hauled me onto the sofa with his other. He let out a faint 'oof' as I landed on top of him. "Hey what was that for?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. I rolled my eyes and attempted to slide back onto the floor, but once again Sasuke pulled me down onto the sofa - shifting his legs so that I could sit comfortably. "Just sit down."

"I was sat down," I muttered, still Sasuke was much more comfortable than the floor. Ino winked at me from her seat and I stuck my tongue out at her before resting my head back against Sasuke's knee and curling my legs around his other leg. Now I was really comfy; "I might have to use you as a chair more often."

"Oh really," Sasuke said, propping himself up on hie elbows. It seems my comment had sparked something that would break the dull silence. I smirked back and leaned so that I was resting with my elbows propped up on his stomach. I squeaked in surprise as Sasuke closed his legs around my waist trapping me there. Sasuke's dark eyes glinted with mischief as I struggled to escape, man I have to tell you he had killer thighs.

"Sasuke~!" I whined when I finally figured out that I couldn't get free. He chuckled, a deep throaty sound before laying back. "Oi!"

"Oh get a room you two," Ino teased.

"Would love to," Sasuke remarked, still not moving. I wriggled, since getting out my moving forwards wasn't working I attempted to go backwards. Sasuke coughed in surprise as I attempted to squeeze through the small gap and he sat up and looked at me with a dangerous expression.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked as he walked through the door and I blushed, realising that this may not have been the best way to try and get free, because my face was dangerously close to Sasuke's crotch.

"Uhm, it's not...I wasn't..." I stuttered. Sasuke relaxed his grip on me and allowed me to sit up. "What is this about anyway?"

"Oh," Kakashi said as if he only just realised that everyone was here. "I have a date tonight so I thought it would be nice if you all stayed here to keep Sakura company. I won't be be home tonight so don't wait up!"

That was when all the questions started. We were all practically yelling at him. It took him nearly half and hour to get to his room to change his shirt and get out the door because we wouldn't stop questioning him, but he actually managed to leave without leaving up with too much information. All we knew was that he had a date with a hot woman, they met while he was in a coffee shop, they were doing to dinner and then dancing and he was planning on banging her tonight.

After the mystery of our fake band meeting everyone was feeling talkative again. Naruto had challenged Hinata to a contest on just dance. Ino was tormenting Shikamaru and Neji, while Sasuke and I looked on from the couch. I got up and went to the kitchen getting a beer from the fridge and bringing Sasuke another. We clinked our bottles together and sat and drank in silence. I was still trying to recover my dignity from the earlier incident.

It was starting to get dark outside when Naruto exclaimed he was bored and hungry so I threw the phone at him and told him to order pizza. Quite frankly I was getting rather bored just sat awkwardly next to Sasuke and I think he could tell because I felt him nudge me several times.

"Ne Sakura~ Let's play a game!" Ino whined like a kid. I rolled my eyes and let her drag me up to play just dance. I hated this game. Not that I was bad at it, it's just Ino always picked the songs with the sluttiest dance moves and today was no exception. After around five songs I was getting rather warm in my skinny jeans, tank top and plaid shirt. At first I took off my paid shirt, but even then I was getting too warm.

"I have to sit down I'm getting way too warm," I sighed, dramatically falling down onto the leather sofa and Sasuke. "Ah so nice and cold! Sasuke be a dear and get me a beer?"

"Hn," he sighed handing me his. I pressed it to my skin, practically gasping at how nice and cold it felt against my skin.

"Mm better idea, you hold that here," I instructed him to hold he's beer bottle on my forehead while I fashioned my tank top into a crop top by tying it up just under the bottom of my bra.

Ino p.o.v: "Psst!" I whispered motioning for Naruto to grab Hinata and to get there asses in the kitchen where I was sorting out the pizza. "PSSST!" When Naruto finally got the hint I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Naruto whispered back. I got the two love birds in a huddle by the pizza before directing there attention to Sasuke and Sakura flirting away on what I am just going to refer to as 'their couch' now because lets face it, one day they're gonna end up fucking on it and no one will ever want to sit on it again.

"I have a plan," I grinned. "I'mma call it SasuSaku."

"Y-y-you mean y-your g-going to t-try and s-s-set them u-up?" Hinata asked, her cheeks tinting pink at the very thought of romance.

"Excatemundo! Now we need to initiate a game of truth or dare or...or spin the bottle and we can't take no for an answer. Once we've got that going I'll take it from there."

Sakura's p.o.v: I giggled as Sasuke trailed the beer bottle across my stomach. We were now lying quite relaxed on the couch, well I was half on the couch, half on Sasuke. It was one of the rare moments that Sasuke and I were getting along with no snide remarks shot at each other. Feeling cooler I pulled my top down and guided Sasuke's hand so I could have a sip of his beer.

"You're drinking a lot tonight," Neji commented at the two of us when Sasuke asked him to get and get another beer.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked holding out him hand for the bottle. "Sakura, cheers," he said, handing me one of his bottles.

"Cheers," I smiled and clinked my bottle to his and taking a drink. Neji looked at us and shook his head before helping himself to a slice of the pizza Ino, Naruto and Hinata has set down on the coffee table. I stretched out my arm trying to reach the pizza without moving from my very comfortable spot. Sasuke rolled his eyes and reached out with his longer arms and got a slice of the pizza, holding it a few inches above my mouth teasingly. I lifted my head to take a bite, but Sasuke moved it and took a bit instead. "Hey! That's mean!" Sasuke shrugged, but held the pizza slice out to me. Taking it, I devoured it in seconds.

The pizza was eaten quickly and I helped Ino clear the plates away, begrudgingly leaving my comfy spot on the couch. However I did come bearing a six pack of beer, which got me welcomed back to the couch with open arms. To my surprise the others had been roped into drinking wine by Ino. You wouldn't think it - I personally see Ino as more of a cocktail girl - but she is quite the wine connoisseur. Though the amount she can consume is twice as shocking.

"Okay, okay, well that's the bottle finnished!" Ino giggled, she must have had most of it. I smiled at my friends antics and opened my fifth beer, I should probably stop drinking soon too. "Ohhh let play spin the bottle!" Ino giggled.

"Oh c'mon Ino we're not sixteen anymore," I said, the guys were certainly far too old to be interested in a stupid teenage, hormone fueled-

"YEAH!" Naruto exclaimed. Seriously? How much wine had been drank? I looked around the room for some support, but everyone seemed to be pretty up for it. I sighed and stood up, helping Hinata move the coffee table to the side in defeat. Even Sasuke wasn't adverse to the idea.

When the floor was cleared we all sat in a circle like a group of teens at a sleep over, which is what this was beginning to turn into - only with a lot more alcohol. I could feel the familiar drunken flush adorning my cheeks and I sat myself on the floor beside Hinata and Naruto because, according to Ino, Sasuke was a bad alcoholic influence on me. Sasuke winked at me from across the circle and I smiled back.

Ino placed the empty wine bottle (one of the many next to her) into the centre of the circle.

"Right! Ground rules people! I will spin the bottle twice and the rest of the group chooses what they have to do to each other! Oh, and anything goes, no boundaries, so if you don't like it have another drink!" The blonde exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

I sighed, I had a really bad feeling about this. This bad feeling was justified because I was the first person the bottle landed on. I took a big gulp of my beer and prayed everyone was feeling kind. To my surprise the bottle landed on a rather flustered looking Hinata. We looked at each other across the circle and I watched as Hinata nervously finished her glass of wine.

"Alright so what are we gonna have the lovely ladies do?" Ino asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Everyone remained silent, until Naruto spoke up.

"Sakura do you have any whipped cream?"

I groaned internally and went to the fridge, I could hear them all whispering behind me, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. When I got back with the can of cream Hinata was sat on the sofa away from the circle. I furrowed my eyebrows confused.

"Ahem...since Hinata didn't feel comfortable enough to play this game, and has has a little too much to drink, we have ruled her out of your turn. But Sasuke kindly volunteered to take her place," Ino stated, pointing to where Sasuke was sprawled. Sasuke held out his hand for the can of whipped cream. I handed it to him and sat down. Apparently everyone was allowed to shot out instructions, which is how I ended up flat on my back with my shirt off.

I squirmed as Sasuke squirted the whipped cream in a line across my stomach and giggled as Sasuke was instructed by Naruto to lick it off. The whipped cream was applied in several placed across my torso before it came to my chest. Sasuke seemed to particularly enjoy this part.

"Wait!" Ino called out before Sasuke put any cream on my chest. "Alright new idea, if Sakura can take this without making a single sound then she can decide if she wants to play anymore, but if she does make a sound Sasuke can continue with the whipped cream while the rest of us play!"

Sasuke smirked down at me and I glared back.

"Bring it on Uchiha."

* * *

><p><strong>Macey: Woo cliffhanger! I promise I'll update soon! Hope you likes it!<strong>

**R&R! **

**love you xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**I feel really bad guys, but this story really isn't going anywhere and I regret to say that I'm going to end it here. Instead I'm going to start two more stories - one will be the sequel to one of my other stories (He's My Brother) and the other will be brand new and very exciting! **

**Anyway, thank you for all your reviews and support. Sad to be doing this. **


End file.
